A vehicle brake device (vehicle brake system) which has a hydraulic holding function is, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1. When a driver generates a braking force to a vehicle by operating a brake operation unit (brake pedal or the like), even if the driver releases the brake operation unit when the vehicle is stopped and in a stationary state, the hydraulic holding function keeps the vehicle stationary by holding the braking force.